This invention relates to a device useful for splitting objects. More specifically, the invention is directed to a hand-operated axe having an axe head with levers or dogs movably mounted thereon. Wedge splitting is extremely old and many devices have been developed throughout the years. However, these prior art devices generally include means for spreading the object, usually wood, apart after a wedge has been driven into the wood. Such prior art wedge splitters comprise two-part wedges or wedges with hinged halves. A further wedge section is then used to effect the final spreading of the halves apart. These prior art wedges have unconnected parts and require successive operations.
Another prior art splitter head is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,163. This prior art splitting wedge is used for wooden blocks or logs and has an integral post projecting from the wedge away from the edge of the wedge. Spreader arms are pivotally disposed on the centerline of the wedge on each side of the post. Thus, the spreader arms pivotally swing about an axis which is parallel to the wedge edge and directly on the centerline of the assembly. The pivot axis is spaced from the wedge and the spreader arms are normalized so that their free ends contact the wedge at its end opposite its spreading edge. The free ends normally contact the wedge along the faces of the wedge which intersect to form the spreading wedge edge.
The spreader arms of the prior art device are not mounted on the head portion of the wood splitter. Furthermore, the wedge is used in conjunction with a press-type wood splitter incorporating the use of a hydraulic cylinder having its piston rod directly attached to the wedge being forced into the object to be split. Thus, this prior art device is deemed cumbersome to use and not as productive as a device which may be manually used. A manually operated device is much more suited to the capacity of the operator rather than to the capacity of the machine such as disclosed in the prior art patent.